Vignettes
by hidekodahlia
Summary: Vignettes of the friendship and nature of the relationship between Kyouya and Tamaki.
1. Winter Reflections

_Disclaimer and author's notes: I don't own Ouran, blah blah blah, you all know the drill. Just some drabble-y type things that come into my brain..._

* * *

**Winter Reflections**

The two of us were once again, at Tamaki's insistence, sitting at a kotatsu at my house on a cold day. There was a light dusting of snow on the ground from flurries the day before, with footprints leading to and from the door and flowing into interesting patterns over the walkway. I still can't explain why it is that I do everything I can to see that carefree smile of his, and there I was, once again, trying to bring it out, all the while telling myself that I was only placating his whims on my father's orders. For the life of me, could I not even admit to myself that there may have been some genuine affection forming between us? I've always been stubborn, so admitting to myself that there was some weakness was unacceptable. I wouldn't admit that the two of us might actually have been friends.

But then why was he the only one who could get under my skin enough to annoy me so thoroughly? 

I set down one steaming cup of spice tea in front of Tamaki, another across the table from him for myself, and the pot of excess in the center, then deposited the tray on a stand near the door. By the time I returned to the kotatsu, my purported friend looked ready to melt into a puddle of divine happiness and seep into my floorboards. 

"Oi, Suoh-kun. Earth to Suoh-kun." 

Tamaki blinked and smiled vaguely at me. I surpressed a sigh, which would have been half directed at him and half at myself for being absurdly happy about his contentedness. I thought of myself as a very logical person; I calculated my outward emotions to bring the greatest gain, and planned everything steps and steps ahead. Everything was supposed to go just as I had it planned. 

Then Tamaki came. Now, my meticulously planned schedule was capable of changing five times in as many minutes. I suppose on some level it may have been a good thing to get used to, but it was still incredibly maddening to someone used to knowing what would be going on every second of a given day. 

"Hey, Kyouya," my blond companion suddenly said, "Did you think about what I said last week? About the club, I mean." 

How could I not have? It was an intriguing idea, a host club, and an interesting business venture. My father would be against it, of course, but it wouldn't be hard to keep him from knowing. All businesses had their secrets and knew how to keep them - especially when it came to the Ohtori Group. I already had my own trusted underlings, it wouldn't be hard to keep them from reporting certain things to my father. 

There would be plenty of political gain for both of us; neither of us would inherit our estates at the current rate, so why not make the most of what we could? 

"Yes, I have," I replied, "And I think it could work, if we go about it in the right way." 

His face brightened so much that if there were a way to measure happiness in light, he would have been glowing like the sun. Somehow, some of that radiance managed to flow into me, as well. A small warmth in my core, like a sip of some superb wine. 

"So, Kyouya, we'll make a club, then? And the others I told you about? What do you think about that? And then about a room for..." 

He questioned me incessantly. I answered his questions, throwing in a few of my own, and kept his ideas from getting too out of hand. His main idea was to create a club of dashing young men dedicated to entertaining young women with small talk, fantasies come true, and generally creating an atmosphere of harmony between people. We both saw the political advantages in having such a large network of high-ranking aquaintances. Tamaki had the connections at the school, as well as already being popular in school and being a natural ladies' man. I had the finances the club would need to get started, as well as a head for business and a network to rival my father's. With the addition of the others Tamaki had in mind, we would have some of the most powerful families in Japan tied together. It was an opportunity I didn't want to miss. 

It was interesting to me on another level, as well. It was completely out of the oridinary, and something I would probably have steered away from had anyone else but Tamaki asked me. But there again was that enigmatic spark that drew me in. And then sometimes I wondered once more why I was bothering with him. Five minutes after the unabating interrogation, he said something to make me think that. 

"Kyouya... can we have shabu shabu? It's the perfect thing to eat when you're sitting at a kotatsu!" 

I nearly threw my cup of tea at him. 


	2. Mornings

**Mornings**

I am not, by any means, a morning person. At all. I'm one of those people who sets their alarm at least a half an hour early in order to be out of bed in time to be ready on time. Yes, I stay up late doing work, but that doesn't change the fact that I like getting at least eight hours of sleep. It's one of the few things that keeps me sane throughout the rest of my busy day. It's easy to tell when I haven't gotten enough sleep because I am, I am told, not a very pleasant person be around when I'm tired. So finding Tamaki at the end of my bed at nine o'clock in the morning on a Saturday after having gone to bed five hours earlier was not a nice wake-up call. 

He had waltzed into my room, calling out a bright 'Good morning!' and proceeded to sit heavily on the foot of my bed. I grumbled and turned over, hiding under the covers. I wanted at least four more hours of sleep and not even Tamaki would keep me from them. 

"Kyouya! How can you lay around on a beautiful day like this! Come on, let's go have a picnic!" 

I pulled the covers further over my head and grunted. No. Way. Unfortunately, he was persistent in his request and before long was pulling the covers off of me to get me up. 

"Tamaki... Go. Away." 

I promptly hid my head under my pile of pillows and tried to ignore the bubbly living alarm clock on the end of my bed. Of course, he wasn't giving up that easily. 

"Kyouyaaaa! Wake-y, wake-y!! Eggs and bake-y!!" 

What the hell was he talking about. I was ready to kill him and go back to bed. As it was, I half-heartedly kicked at him in attempt to get him off my bed at the very least. Of course, I had no such luck. He avoided the kicking and got off the bed, but came up to the head of it and plucked my pillow off of me. With nothing left to hide under, I turned over again, only to be incessantly poked. 

"Tamaki..." I growled. 

"Up you get, Kyouya!" 

Fine, I thought, I'll play his little game, but as soon as his back is turned, I'm going back to bed.

* * *

_Author's note: Feedback is appreciated... ;;_


	3. Tech Support

Tech Support

It was a weekend. A beautiful late summer morning with no worries and no classes. Kyouya had been up later than usual the night before, knowing that he'd have the chance to sleep in. Kyouya's philosophy during the summer was that mornings happened to other people. They did not actually exist in his vacation world. They were saved for school days. Of course, if Kyouya had his way all of the time instead of just most of it, school wouldn't start until mid-afternoon. This particular summer not-actually-existing morning, however, was not going well for Kyouya.

He had been awoken what seemed like seconds after he had closed his eyes to sleep by Tachibana shaking him. Tachibana seemed to be holding out the cordless phone as a shield against his employer's anger at being woken up at ten o'clock in the morning. Which was probably exactly the point. Kyouya grabbed the phone, and turned over in the bed.

"Kyouya here," he grumbled, closing his eyes, wishing he wasn't awake.

Tamaki's chipper voice sang through the telephone speakers.

"Kyouya! You're the computer expert; I need your help!"

Kyouya groaned. It was far too early for this. But for some reason, he neither hung up on Tamaki, nor did he tell Tamaki not to bother him. Computers were easy, even when he was half asleep.

"Okay, well, I have an... extra-ternal hard disk. And I can't figure out how to get it to talk to my computer!"

Kyouya mumbled something incoherent that Tamaki managed to translate to "You probably have to plug it in, first, moron."

Tamaki made a sound of annoyance. "I know that much, Kyouya. It's all plugged in and attached to the computer, but it won't talk to it!"

Kyouya sighed and shifted to a more comfortable position on his back, holding the phone in one hand, and covering his eyes with his other arm.

"Did you install the hardware for the external on your computer?"

Silence.

Kyouya sighed in frustration. Sounds of piles of stuff being moved floated through the phone from Tamaki's end.

"Tamaki. Install the software and then go read the manual. And don't call me again."

And with that, Kyouya turned off the phone, tossed it to the end of the bed, and put all of his effort into sleeping for a few more hours.

* * *

_Random author's note: Actually, this one was inspired by something that happened early one morning... 7 am on a Thursday, I get a call from a friend of mine asking nearly that same question. > _


End file.
